Erin Samson
'Erin Samson '''is the main female protagonist of ''The Pacific. At the beginning of the series, Erin appears to be a regular human girl, but then is revealed that she was the populist girl in school. Erin was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She could be very vulnerable and not a damsel in distress.Erin is best friends with Michelle Brandon, Penny Wilcox, and her boyfriend Lucas Winthrop She was also close friends with her ex boyfriend Ben Collins. Her actions and beliefs throughout the series have been most influenced by her romantic relationships with Lucas Winthrop Early Life Erin was born on June 08 1993, in Pacific Hills and lived there peacefully for 16 years, with her parents, Chris and Toni Samson, as well as with her brother, Jason. They led a quiet small-town life, free of everything. Until her parents relationship became strained she became in the middle of it. But when her brother was born she became like Erin was her families pride and joy and could see that their daughter was destined for greatness. She was sent to a private primary school that was gifted. She graduated top of her class and was quite the party popper. During senior yr Erin was taught how to play basketball by Lucas as the two were partner for a torment because the Gym teacher. During her senior year she got angry with her parents and made a deal with them letting her go. Lucas and Michelle tried to convince her stay after high school, and she said she would. Until her mother filed a restraining order against her father she need away out and knew it wouldn't stop until she was gone. Erin tries to convince Lucas to go with her. But he doesn't and the two decide to break up. Erin left for uni after graduation to study her degree. Relationships Erin and Lucas: Erin and Lucas goes way back in history the two were high school sweethearts. Until Lucas broke up with Erin when her father lost visiting rights of his kids and his family since his drug problem and angry. Until Lucas asked Ben her also ex-boyfriend to take her to homecoming dance with him. The night at Homecoming Dance Erin won Homecoming Queen while both her dates won Homecoming King. After the dance Lucas started to date Penny and barely noticed Erin anymore. But after Lucas sees Erin heartbroken after a sports game the two shared a moment involving a kiss that said was going to be there last, the two never saw each other again after that. Leaving Erin still to have feelings for Lucas.A couple years later Erin returns home to help her brother in a trouble in need by taking her own mother and step father to court for the attempts of Drugs, Abuse, Anger, Blackmail. Erin doesn't tell anyone about why she is back in town. Erin and Lucas's exchange clances a lot during the first few episodes not even talking to each other. One Day Lucas and Dimitry's mother was in town asked the Samson's to come over as her relationship with their mother where best friends, not knowing about who she was really was. That night it was the storm and Lucas and Erin are stuck with each other and their feelings, the two spend the afternoon/ evening together having fun. The evening ended with them playing Basketball before it started to rain, the game considered of Erin bad traveling leaving Lucas to grab her. Lucas and Erin ended the evening by kissing each other in the rain. After this kiss it was never was brought up for awhile between them as Lucas was dating Penny. Penny offers to the gang out to an island for a weekend awhile to take them all away from the commotion of the previous events. On the island it was relieved by Penny that she keept all the letters from Erin not opened to Lucas in a box that’s tells him he should forgive and give her another chance. Erin lashes out at Penny leaving her worthless that she shouldn’t do it. At the end of the episode (Getaway) Penny gives Lucas the whole box of letters and breaks up with him because what she did. Lucas was later relieved to Erin he read all of them in the episodes (Carrie The Musical).Before the trial Erin sends her brother to live with Lucas and Dimitry be safe from their mother and new father. Before the trail time Erin hide the truth from Lucas about why her brother where staying with him. Right before the trial Erin gets through a fight with her mum and makes decision right before trail and asks Lucas if she could stay with him, telling him the real reason she needs an escape. Lucas of course says yes offering her a bed in the house. During staying with Lucas during the trial Lucas and Dimitry mum comes to stay and Lucas and Erin must share a bed the two share several moments together. Including a kiss this time it meant something, but they didn’t do anything about it once again. During the trial Lucas became Erin’s closet ally and it is spotted by Michelle the two are final ready to give themselves into each other but don’t seem to. But when Lorraine and Shay decide to get married the two decide the take a plus one not each other. But once Ben asks Erin to be his plus one this stirs up feelings with Lucas. During Erin the period before the wedding Erin tries to help Penny find a date for wedding so instead of going with Ben, she asks Ben to take her for her to make things better. Ben proudly excepts her proposal and goes to tell Lucas its his chance for another opportunity with him and Erin. Lucas takes a while to get the courage, but during the school the musical Erin helps Kari in the middle of the show telling her experience at the Homecoming tell it was the best time of her life. After helping Kari Erin goes off to think on what she said to Kari if was true. Erin ends up in the basketball court through shots, not notice Lucas followed her. Lucas joins her and the two-play basketball and share a moment once again. After this moment the two begin dating exclusively. Erin and Lucas spend a lot of time together having family dinner with their brothers. Lucas was there when Erin visited her mum in the mental hospital. While Erin was there for Lucas when his brother had to make a decision and when Dimitry shared a kiss with her own brother. Erin and Lucas stay with each other for a majority of the series with little bumps on way. During Season Two Lucas ask Erin to official move in with him that makes the situation between Jason and Dimitry complicated. Later on the two suggested they should take it slow but her brother suggest she should and live with him and he move with his dad, after conving her to move she moves in. While staying with Lucas she convinces him to purse a basketball team with Ben. Ben and Lucas join the towns team and Erin is fully behind him. During the Third season Erin job comes back to haunt her and her past and Lucas steps in and helps her. The Two maintain a high relationship with both their parents approve. During Season Four Penny once again takes the crew to the island and this time Lucas plans to ask Erin to marry him. On the Saturday night he asks her she says yes. The two final gets their happily after, Erin that night went to the Pacific with Ben to tell her family the news she just revived. But once returning Erin was in for surprise.After Erin and her brother get kidnapped by her mother and new boyfriend in the house. The whole street is on lock-down. After held captive Lucas becomes Erin's body guard and protector.